gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-3107708-20151004221630/@comment-2019984-20151007173620
Falls es jemanden interessiert hier nochmal ein ersten Review von der NFS Beta; Grafik; kann das Gemecker um ehrlich zu sein nicht verstehen. Scheint Durchschnitt. Viele haben was gegen die ständige Nacht und Regen, aber mir gefällt's. Besonders die Regen- und Lichteffekte seh'n echt schnieke aus. Automodelle sind wie immer Super, wenn auch mit geringem Schadensmodell, was mir persönlich aber auch nichts macht. Spielwelt; Standart NFS, eine mehr oder weniger fiktive Stadt, aus verschiedenen realen zusammengekleistert, angeblich hauptsächlich auf LA, was ich noch nicht unbedingt bestätigen kann, is' immerhin alles verdammt dunkel (auch wenn ich sagen muss, daß ich von LA langsam die Nase voll hab') Vielfalt scheint gegeben zu sein. Innenstadt, Industriegebiet, Vorort, Canyons, Landstraßen und Highways - alles zu genüge vertreten. Story; NFS und Story, jaja - man hat sicher versucht das alte Gangster-Feeling einzubinden, nur eben in den 2015. Also sagen dir jetzt die Charaktere wie cool sie doch sind, während sie ein Smartphone in der Hand halten... Dazu haben wir jetzt keinen Standart-Antagonisten, der uns irgendwas angetan hat, an dem wir uns rächen müssen in dem wir uns durch 20 seiner Schergen durch-fahren mehr, sondern einfach nur 'ne Clique an coolen Gangster-Homies, die einfach nur so zum Spaß rennen fahren wollen... Also irgendwie Gangster-Hippie-Smartphoneabhängige... ja, das muss man wohl mögen oO Gameplay;, ja das wichtige und große, deswegn werd' ich's in mehrere Teile aufspalten. Onlinezwang; ''müsst ihr wissen, ob ihr mit leben könnt oder nicht. In der Beta sind die Server jedenfalls seit drei Tagen down, waws dazu führt, daß ich noch seeeehr früh im Spiel bin. ''Fahrzeugauswahl: Die Fahrzeugauswahl ist durchaus vertreten. Die wichtigsten vertreter der drei klassischen Kategorien Tuner, Muscle und Exot lassen nicht missen und auch einige eher seltener in Rennspielen anzutreffende Exemplare (Foxbody Mustang, 70er Porsche, oller Golf oder auch ein gammeliger Volvo) warten darauf gefahren zu werden. Tuning: ''klassisches Kategoriesystem; such dir in jedem Aspekt was hübsches aus und schraub's an deine Schüssel. Bessere Teile gibt's logischerweise erst später und alles wird mit genauen Marken- und Modellnamen zugepflastert. Naja, ob's das braucht, darüber lässt sich streiten. Die Tuningteile sind durchgehend Level oder Missiongelockt - verständlich aber mitunter ärgerlich, warum erkläre ich später. Was mit auf die schnelle aufgefallen ist; die Tuningteile sehen zwar schnieke aus, aber bisher scheinen sie sehr Themenspezifiziert, je nach Auto. Beim 2000er Skyline etwa nur Shakotan-Stoßstangen. Kann aber durchaus sein, daß andere Teile erst später freigeschaltet werden oder einfach nicht in der Beta sind. ''Polizei: möchte ich nicht all zu viel zu sagen. Bisher bin ich nur auf eins zwei Streifenwagen gestoßten, die einen 20 Sekunden lang halbherzig verfolgen und das das weite suchen. Hier wurde aber bereits gesagt, daß das einzig und allein für die Beta so gemacht wurde. Gegnerverhalten Klassiches Rubberband. Ob zum guten oder zum schlechten? Wieder ansichtssache. Es nimmt zumindest etwas den Sinn vom Tuning, wenn ich mit den Gegnern sowieso immer gleich aufliege - bis auf die Zielgerade, wo diese oftmals einfach vom Gas gehen. Bei Driftrennen wird's komplett bescheuert, da springt die Punktzahl der Gegner vollkommen willküürlich - mitunter sogar nach unten oO Fahrgefühl: ach ja, bisher hätte ich ja gesagt "wenn's euer Stiel ist, kauft's ruhig, kann man nichts falsch machen." Aber hier wollte ich eher sagen "kauft dieses Kackscheißquatschmüllvcrackhurenspiel NICHT um alles in der Welt!" Aber auch damit halte ich mich erstmal zurück. Warum? Fangen wir von Anfang an. NFS ist Arcade und das schon seit langer Zeit. Nun gibt's aber gutes Arcade, wie das alte Most Wandet oder die Undergrounds (die letzten NFSs, die ich gespielt habe) und schlechtes Arcade, wie in, was weiß ich, Just Cause oder Baustellen Simulator. NFS schien mir hier eher in die zweite Kategorie zu fallen. Das Geschwindigkeitsgefühl scheint durchaus da zu sein - allerdings bin ich auch bisher nur auf 260 gekommen. Der Sound ist realistisch, wenn auch etwas der WHOMP fehlt (entgegen Underground und MW) aber ansonsten? Federung ist praktisch nicht simuliert, die Wagen liegen wie ein Brett auf'm Asphalt. Das (beinahe) schlimmste die unglaublich hinterherhängende Lenkung. Kein Plan ob unser Charakter Probleme mit den Gelenken hat oder sonst was aber er kriegt verkackt nochmal das Lenkrad nicht rum. Beim einlenken geht's gerade noch, wenn man vorrausschauend fährt, aber dann stehen deine Räder mal quer, du möchtest wieder gerade aus fahren und die Karre fragt nur: "Bist du dir sicher? Ja? Wirklich ganz sicher? Naaaa gut... gleich..." solange man auf Grip fährt geht's noch, aber dann kommt das driften... Die Tatsache, daß EA der Meinung ist, daß man zum driften mehr Druck auf die Vorderreifen und weniger auf die Hinterreifen gibt, sagt schon alles. Es gibt eine Art Driftmodus. Soll heißen, du fährst durch die Gegend, schlägst ein und das Spiel meint "Oh, er hat seine Karre auf dirft getunt, stellen wir ihn mal quer". Gut. Nu stehst du Quer, bist also im Driftmodus, was heißt, das Fahrgefühl ist auf einmal komplett anders und das nicht unbedingt zum besseren. Entgegen allen Physikgesetzen zum Beispiel. Hilfestellung in sachen Tutorial und ähnlichem gibt's nicht und ich hab' noch immer kein Plan, was das Spiel von mir verlangt, damit was auch immer während des driftens passiert... Sollte ich gegensteuern um den Effekt, den im RL das Gegensteuern bewirkt herbeizuführen? Sollte ich den Drift mit dem Gas steuern? Wozu ist die Handbremse? Ich konnte einfach bisher noch absolut keine Regel finden. Dazu kommt noch, daß die Karre augenscheinlich vollkommen wirr ab und zu mal einfach ein paar Meter entgegen allen möglichkeiten nach rechts oder links springt. Ich möchte dazu sagen; ich drifte in anderen Spielen und im RL durchaus gerne, ich bin zwar kein Profi, habe aber durchaus Kentnisse. Überhaupt möchte ich mich in Rennspielen im oberen Durchschnitt einordnen (fragt Halle, Hog oder Watchi :P) ABER ICH KRIEGS EINFACH NICH VORNANDER, WAS DIE VON MIR WOLLEN. Naja, nun könnte man sagen "Ey, EA hat's extra so gemacht, daß jeder sein fahrverhalten so einstellen kann, wie er möchte". Tja, ne, zum einen wollte ich wirklich hinter's driften in diesem Spiel kommen, zum anderen sind ein großteil der Rennen DRIFTrennen. Da kannste nur gewinnen, wenn du quer fährst. Ein paar von denen sind noch Storynotwendig, was wiederrum notwendig ist um Tuningteile freizuschalten. Tja, und nach'm fünften Virtuellen Tweet nach'm Rennen "Dude, yo even slide? Whole track was fulla biz of whip'n track #FreeForAllCrashFest" hab' ich einfach nur noch den Controller in die Ecke gefeuert. Nach einigen vorab reviews - die kurioserweise vor allem das Fahrverhalten gepriesen haben - wollte ich dem Spiel eigentlich noch 'ne Chance geben - dazu müssen aber mal wieder sie Server on sein.